


Your Eyes

by moonsalute



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Im sorry i think?, M/M, maybe crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsalute/pseuds/moonsalute
Summary: Thanks for coming to my ted talk





	Your Eyes

"Hey Zero sweetie!" X said, walking up to his boyfriend. The blond man was occupied, sitting down while scribbling wildly like a human doing office work. Of course, X couldnt help but look over his shoulder out of curiosity. "Hm? What's that you're drawing?"

Zero smirked, eyeing his boyfriend from the side before looking back at his paper. "I'm making a map." Zero said confidently.

X blinked. "A map?" He narrowed his eyes, leaning over to get a closer look of the so-called map, "but... that looks like... A close up of my eyes?!"

"That's exaclty right X," Zero finally turned over to face his boyfriend with a stupid, shit eating grin, "a map of your eyes 'cause I can find myself gettin' lost in them." 

"OhhhhhhhhHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> go to sleep siri send tweet


End file.
